


Naive

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, AgentCorp October Prompts 2019, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Lena Luthor, Jealousy, LGBTQ Themes, Naive Alex Danvers, Naivety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Two prompts in one for this one. The Prompts are Naive and Jealousy.Well with these two it's pretty obvious who fits what.Mature rating for swearing and adult themes.





	Naive

Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor had been dating for a few months now and every time they went on a date to a lgbtq establishment Lena had noticed how much attention her very gay looking girlfriend was getting. At first she teased Alex and laughed it off, after all it didn't matter because at the end of the night it was her who was going home with Alex. But the part of her that was still struggling with her insecurities found it more difficult than she cared to admit. Being a Luthor she had money and power, but her heart was still healing from years of emotional abuse. 

So this night was like any other date night at their favourite lgbtq bar in town. Alex got to choose their date one week and Lena would choose the next. Alex loved the bar because it had pinball machines and pool tables. Lena always made sure to dress down a little, sweaters, jeans and leather jackets. The fact they cost more than Alex’s weekly wage didn't concern her.

Alex arrived at the Luthors apartment on her motorbike wearing black jeans, a simple white shirt and a black leather biker jacket. She parked up in Lena’s garage and made her way up.

“Hi,” Alex smiled as Lena opened the door and let her in.

Lena took a moment to appreciate Alex’s attire and slicked back hair, then she stepped up and gave her a peck on the lips and whispered, “You look fucking hot.”

Alex felt a rush of heat in her belly and she took a breath then grabbed Lena’s face with both hands and kissed her. Lena in turn melted into the kiss. 

When they broke apart Alex admired her girlfriend. “You look lovely by the way.”

Lena smiled, “Thank you darling. Even if it is just this old sweater and jeans.”

Alex pulled Lena into another deeper kiss then breathed to her lips, “Maybe we should skip the bar, I can think of a few things we could do here instead.” She added her adorable wink.

Lena pulled away and looked at her, “That is very tempting, especially with you looking like that but we dont get date nights very often. And I know how much you love the bar.”

Alex nodded, “Okay, let's go then, I need a beer or two,” Alex paused and added, “And I’m starving. The DEO canteen seriously needs an upgrade.”

“Maybe I should make a donation,” Lena laughed.

“Please do!” Alex said only half joking, “I can't take much more of coffee and donuts.”

Lena called her driver and they were soon on their way to the bar.

They sat at a table not too far from the pool tables. Alex went up and got their drinks and ordered some food for them both. All the time she was unaware of the eyes that were on her as she approached and then waited for her drinks. 

A young blonde stepped up to Alex first, “Can I get you a drink babe?”

“Uh, what? No, no thanks.” Alex replied anxiously.

Then it was a stunning older woman with long brown hair, wearing heels and a short black dress, “Hi handsome.”

Alex looked around wondering if someone was behind her then she realised the woman was talking to her, “Er hi.”

“Somebody call the cops. It's got to be illegal to look that good.” She said practically drooling at Alex in her Leather jacket and shirt.

“Well actually I kinda am…” Alex began.

“Just take me to the bathroom hot stuff,” The woman interrupted with lust in her voice, “and put out my fire.”

Alex’s eyes went wide and then she looked around, like she was searching for Lena. An escape route.

The woman’s hand then touched her arm and Alex moved away, “Sorry not tonight.” 

The woman smirked, “Your lose hon. But if you change your mind I'll be at the back in the far booth waiting for you to fan my flames.” 

Alex gulped, then much to Alex’s relief she walked off.

Her relief was very short lived.

“Hey Alex,” A woman with brown hair stepped up beside Alex at the bar and smiled at her.

Alex looked a little flustered, “Hey, er…” She inwardly struggled to remember her name, but she vaguely remembered sleeping with her.

“Emma,” The brunette told her and placed her hand on Alex’s on the bar, “It’s been a while so I’ll forgive you for forgetting my name. You never called.”

“Sorry,” Alex said bashful she slowly took her hand back and dropped it to her side, “It’s been crazy at work.”

“Maybe you could make it up to me and buy me a drink?” The woman said smiling at her. Her eyes were drawn to Alex’s lips, and neck and well everything that was Alex Danvers.

“Sure,” Alex replied completely oblivious to the woman's flirting, “What you having?”

“How about a beer,” she paused for effect, ”and you later.”

Alex gulped, “Ss… sorry?”

“We had such a good time before, please tell me you haven't forgotten that too.”

Alex laughed nervously, “Er… no, of course not, but you see I…” 

The woman stepped a little closer and pulled Alex in by the lapels of her leather jacket, “How about you show me some more of that Agent Danvers FBI action. Your pretty good with those handcuffs.”

Lena had been watching the whole time with a deep frown, and because it was taking Alex so long to return she decided to go get herself another drink, which meant she caught all of the last conversation. She had been stood behind Alex. She was doing remarkably well holding back until the last line of the conversation, she stepped in front of Alex, in between her and the strange woman.

“Hey!” The brunette said frowning, “We were talking. Do you mind?”

Alex closed her eyes and waited for it.

Lena stepped into the woman's face, “You want a drink, I’ll give you a drink,” she picked up the glass of scotch that was on the bar and threw it in the womans face.

The brunette spluttered, soaked in cheap scotch, “What the hell!” She was just about to slap Lena’s face when Alex appeared like a Ninja out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist, “Emma! Meet my girlfriend.”

“Shit, you could have led with that Alex.” 

Alex handed her a napkin from the bar.

“Thanks.”

Lena grabbed Alex’s arm, “Hey if you’ve finished with her…”

Alex looked at Lena in surprise but let herself be led back to their table.

“Why are you so jealous?” Alex huffed as she sat down.

“Why are you so naive?” Lena bit back.

Alex raised her eyebrows at her, “Really Lena?”

Lena sighed, “Alex you're so oblivious. Every woman in this bar as her eyes on you and you don't have a damn clue.”

Alex grabbed her beer and took a swig from the bottle. The silence between them was deafening as Lena’s brain ticked over and Alex sank the alcohol.

“Alex speak to me.” Lena finally said, the silence was making her heart ache.

Alex looked at Lena, she was still annoyed with her but trying to stay calm, “You overreacted Lena, that woman, she was just a one night stand from ages ago, long before we got together.”

Lena was struggling with her emotions and she knew it was unfair to take it out on Alex, but she couldn't stop the jealousy rising within her. She knew Alex had been on lots of dates before her, she knew Alex had a lot of making up to do after being in the closet for so long. It drove her to distraction.

“Alex, why are you with me?”

“What?” Alex’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You could have anyone, nearly every woman in this bar looks at you like your prime steak.” Lena nervously took her scotch and swirled it around in the glass before finishing it.

Alex moved her chair closer to Lena’s and took her hand in her own, “I don't want anyone else, I want you. Your so beautiful, so intelligent, you touch me in ways no one else ever could, deep in here,” she said putting her hand over her heart, “And,” she smirked, “so fucking hot in bed, why would I need anyone else?”

Lena wiped a stray tear from her eye, still looking down at her glass unable to make eye contact with Alex because she knew how ridiculous she was being. Alex was right and she knew it, but making it stick in her head was the hard part.

“Hey,” Alex said with her hand lifting her girlfriends chin, making her look at her, “I’m serious, I like you a lot Lena, like a freaking lot.”

Lena couldn't help but smile at that, “The feeling is mutual, and your so cute when you look at me like you are right now.”

Alex continued to smile, “I want to kiss you right now.”

Lena leaned in closer and their lips met in a tender kiss. Then they looked into each others eyes, Alex’s hand stroked Lena’s face.

“Can we eat, finish our drinks and go home?” Lena asked feeling a little foolish.

“Of course, maybe take a drive by the harbour on the way?”

“I would like that,” Lena smiled and then sighed, “I’m sorry Alex.”

Alex pulled her girlfriend into a hug and rubbed her back, “And I am sorry, I’ll try harder to be more aware when women are hitting on me.”

“You promise?” Lena mumbled against her lover's shoulder.

“I promise.”


End file.
